


Killer Under a Mask || bbk & kth

by Izukimo



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Baekhyun Goes Crazy, Baekhyun Has Nightmares, Character Development, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, I can't stop adding tags, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kim Taehyung needs to be Protected, Loss of Innocence, Love Triangle, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Narcissism, Pain, Park Jimin is his Best Friend, Psychological Trauma, Serial Killers, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Taehyung and Baekhyun have older brothers who knew each other, This Story will be a Wild Ride, Tutor/Tutee, Tutoring, and Episodes, lots of timeskips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izukimo/pseuds/Izukimo
Summary: ❝How beautiful would it be to find someone who's in love with your mind?❞A young Kim Taehyung falls for Byun Baekhyun - an older man whose mask is hiding so much more than what he sees. Baekhyun's manipulative. A sadist. Narcissistic. How could someone be so gullible falling for the charms of.... a secret killer?Will his love for him be crushed, or be accepted?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taehyung | V, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	1. Warnings + Disclaimers

— Author's Note —

Hey guys! Izzy here!

I'm very excited to share my first crossover ship FF with you all!

I really hope you guys enjoy the story, as well as the plot!

WARNING:

My grammar is not that good, so if you see any grammar errors, please point it out nicely. That goes the same for any spelling errors I make.

I only receive CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM only!

Thanks for understanding!

Also, my vocabulary is very limited, so I'm not the type to use fancy, big words. I like to keep it simple. 

This story touches topics that may cause discomfort to some readers: Suicide, self-harm, mental illnesses, graphic scenes (killings), sudden deaths, rape, implied incest, and so on. If you think that you cannot handle the content portrayed in this story, then I suggest that you click off immediately. 

This story is DARK with heavy content!

That being said, this story is for a mature audience only!

Before continuing on with this story, double check with yourself and ask, "Am I able to read a piece of work that portrays such content? Will I be alright reading this story knowing that it has topics I'm not comfortable with?" 

I'll be placing warnings at the beginnings of chapters to notify readers that mature content will be showed later on.

I warned you.

— DISCLAIMER —

Characters in this story are REAL people.  
Any other character, or OC (Original Character) of mine, is what I own only.

This story takes place in South Korea. The places I use for this fanfiction actually exist OR they're created by ME.

The personalities for the idols in this fanfiction do not possibly display their real personality. Personalities are changed due to the plot of the story!

~

*** "I do not endorse or condone any specific activity in my fiction, including any particular sexual act, any more than I would condone or perpetrate violence or murder." ***

—

STARTED: December 22nd, 2019

FINISHED: (TBA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Story also on Wattpad under the username IzzyBunnBunn*


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung enrolls in a tutoring program and Baekhyun is forced to be a tutor.

_**Kim Taehyung** _

The bell for the period before lunch had rung. Everyone around me hastily scrambles out of the room, clattering sounds fill the area, chairs scraping the polished, tiled floor followed shortly after. Our literature teacher's voice booms throughout the room, reminding us of the homework that's due on Thursday.

"Taehyung, come on!" My best friend, Jimin, urges me. "We have to make it in line to get food!" he tugs on the sleeve of my uniform, making me growl in irritation. He points at the door of our classroom with his thumb.

I grimaced. _Ew, cafeteria food? Why would you want soggy noodles that are so bland and pieces of meat that's so chewy you'll be savouring its vapid taste for days? Waiting in line for that isn't worth my time or money._

"Um, no thanks," I put an eraser inside my pencil case, zipping it up. I glanced up at Jimin, who stood by my desk. "YㅡYou could go, I'm not in the mood to buy lunch."

Jimin's eyebrows lifted up. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Tae, you're going to starve yourself."

" _It's fine~_ " I extended my words, making sure that they hang in the air for a bit. "Hurry up and go, you must get yourself food! I'll just eat the granola bar I have in my bag."

"Alright, your loss. I'll see you in a bit." Jimin huffs out in defeat, not wanting to continue this any longer since he has to grab a spot in line to get lunch. 

"Okay, see ya!"

Jimin threw his backpack over his shoulder, bolting for the door. My gaze was on him until he left the room. I leaned back against my seat, stretching my arms out over my head. I intertwined my fingers and let out a long yawn.

"Huh," I put down my arms out, bringing them back by my sides. "Didn't realize that no one else is in here, I should probably get going too." I collected all my things, gathering them up in one swift motion. I hoisted my backpack up, looping the straps between my arms so it could be stable on my back as I carry it around. 

Making my way into the hallway, I stumbled across my homeroom teacher, who was flipping through a stack of papers in her grasp. Her gaze lands on me, and she exclaims out in surprise. I flinched back a step, slightly.

"Oh, Taehyung!" her voice cheerful and lively. "I was just looking for you. Thank goodness I ran into you." she smiled. 

"Is there something you need to tell me, Ms. Yoon?" My words were close to a mumble, fortunately, I was able to form a sentence loud enough for her to hear. " _Wait,_ am I in trouble?" My eyes widened in fear.

She chuckled. "No, it's not that!" she shook her hand, denying what I was implying. "I just need to have a chat with you regarding your grades." _Oh my god._ "Let's go to the teachers' lounge."

"Oh, okay."

We walk down two different hallways to arrive at our destination. Once we're there, Ms. Yoon guides me to her desk and orders me to take a seat. Hesitantly, I sit down and she takes a seat in front of me on her fancy teacher chair.

A moment of brief silence washes over us until my teacher spoke up, "Taehyung, how do you think you're doing in your classes?" 

"UㅡUm, I'm doing fine... I think...?"

"Was that a confident answer or a question you have?" she organizes her papers into a folder, then settles it inside a drawer near her knee. 

"I don't know, Ms. Yoon." I said firmly, scratching the back of my head. 

She let out a small sigh. I knew that she didn't want me to see that she was not happy with my performance in school. 

"Taehyung, you're a hard-working and determined student. I know you are. The amount of effort you put into your assignments is something you should be proud of." she smiles at me, but it gradually fades as she thinks about what to say next. "But, when it comes to your exams, you're doing poorly."

I suppressed an eye roll. _I know that._

"It's questionable how a student like you could be handing such in excellent work, but handing in terribly done exams." Ms. Yoon overlapped her hands on the wooden desk in front of us, leaning forward. "Your math teacher has informed me that you're struggling to understand the material he's teaching," she frowns, fixing her gaze on me. "Your English teacher told me that your exam answers are lacking detail, you don't argue your points with enough evidence."

"Am I failing my academic classes?"

"You're at the risk of failing right now,"

"So you'reㅡ"

"So I'm suggesting that you should attend the after school tutoring program at Kwan High School," she says. "This is a great opportunity for you to bump up your grades, and to identify your strengths and weaknesses in the subjects you're having trouble with."

"Okay," I said, not knowing if I should nod. "Do I get to choose who my tutor is?"

"You're going to get paired up with someone random."

"A boy? I don't want my tutor to be a boy," I whined. "Can it be a girl?"

"Taehyung, don't be picky." Ms. Yoon scolded. "Wherever you get as your tutor, I'm sure they'll be willing to help you no matter what." she turns away to shuffle a pile of disorganized papers back into their rightful place.

I sink into my seat. Drifting off into another world, I pray and hope that my tutor would be someone I could easily get along with.

Ms. Yoon allowed me to leave after a few more minutes of discussing the tutoring program any further. She informed me that my parents were called beforehand about this, so they pretty much agreed that I should gain extra help for my school work.

I check the time on my watch. Lunch is almost over, just 12 minutes left. I reach behind me to take out my granola bar out of the front pocket of my backpack. 

Opening the wrapper, I notice that the chocolate from the sweet snack has melted, sticking to the silvery inside part of the wrapper. I grimace as the chocolate gets on to my fingers.

I sighed. I feel so exhausted from school already. 

ㅡ

**_Byun Baekhyun_ **

_4 Hours Later_

"Go away, Chanyeol, stop bothering me." I swatted my best friend's hand away from my shoulder. Replacing the spot his hand was on, I slip the strap of my bag between my underarm, settling it on my shoulder. 

We leave the school building, nearing the busy street with heavy traffic. Of course, at this time, the streets would be flooded with cars, busses, and bikes since it's rush hour. School ended and a lot of students are commuting to head home.

"Two weeks ago, you promised that you would volunteer with me at the tutoring program that's after school today," says Chanyeol, who's walking behind me. His footsteps shadow me as he's trying to catch up.

I scoffed. "You could go, I don't need to come with you."

Chanyeol's hand caught me by the shoulder, spinning me around to face him. My now widened eyes meet his fiery gaze. Silence momentarily washes over us.

He raked his fingers through his hair. "You do know that you have to attend since you need volunteer hours?" his grip on my shoulder tightens. "It's required in order for you to graduate with ease."

Smacking his hand off my shoulder, I give him a closemouthed smile. "Do I look like that I fucking care about that shit?" 

"Baekhyun, you signed papers forㅡ"

"I can't work well with brats." I reminded him. He looks me over with uneasiness. " _Ugh,_ why did I even sign those papers and handed them in?!" I kicked a bottle cap that was in front of me farther away. 

I shift my body away from Chanyeol, taking a step back. I was on my way to walk out of his sight when he says something that made me stop in my tracks.

"I'll buy you that new X-Men comic you've been eyeing for months now," his booming voice resonated throughout the area. _Is he trying to negotiate with me?_

Other students also walking out glare at Chanyeol.

_That new X-Men comic?_

My head tilts back towards him. I whirled around.

"I'll..." Chanyeol pauses for a brief moment, looking down. His head shot up. "I'll do whatever you want!"

"You're seriously going to do whatever I want just so I could volunteer with you?" I stared at him in disbelief. 

_What the fuck, over something small, too..._

"Yes!" Raising up a fist adjacent to his chin, his eyes blazed with determination.

I blanked out. Then, I bursted out in laughter, clenching my stomach. 

Chanyeol didn't know what to do, so he just stood there watching me get my laughter out of my system.

I dabbed away the tears that were gradually running down my face with the pad of my finger. "You're so cute, Chanyeol." I tell him, through my laugh. "You're such a kid!"

Chanyeol took his chance to lean in closer in front of me. "So, you're coming or not?"

"Fine," I rubbed my eye. "I gotta tutor a brat just to graduate, right?" I smiled up at Chanyeol. I fix his tie, tightening it since it was loose from when he was trying to catch up to me. _Well_ , I did sprint down the stairs to get away from him. Kudos to him. Good thing he had been blessed with long limbs.

My hand brushed against Chanyeol's hand, intertwining my fingers with his. Catching his gaze, I smirk.

Chanyeol jerked away, "Don't, there are people around."

I gave him a dirty look. I stuck my nose up and walked at a faster pace than Chanyeol to head back inside the school. "You better reward me with something amazing, asshole." 


	3. Nice to meet you, too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Baekhyun meet for the first time.

_**Third Person POV** _

The homeroom class of first grade high schoolers began to fill up with students of different ages buzzing around happily. 

Many new faces. Many meetings are transpiring.

Baekhyun's classmates were getting introduced to their tutees. Including Chanyeol. Across the room, his best friend was exchanging words with a young girl whose hair was tied up in pink ribbons and was styled in pigtails. They're talking animatedly with each other as Chanyeol gives her a high five. The girl giggled in delight.

" _How adorable,_ "Baekhyun thought.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun sat in the corner of the classroom, near the window. The desk beside him was empty. He was waiting for that spot to be taken by someone he'd tutor.

Baekhyun didn't feel anything. He told himself that he wouldn't. But, he was quite anxious that no other kid present in the room wasn't greeting him. 

_"Fuck, why'd I come here?"_ Baekhyun rested his chin against his palm that was propped up with the support of his elbow. His gaze lingered around the room for a bit, and he soon caught sight of someone standing at the doorway near his desk. 

A dark-brown haired boy was dazing off into the room, studying it meticulously. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, confusion crossed his features.

Baekhyun decided to take initiative since for starters, he was the only high schooler in the room without a tutee, and two, he wanted to help the poor kid. He plastered a warm-looking smile on his face and drew more closer to him.

Baekhyun stood in front of the younger boy until he was noticed. 

"Hello," he did a little wave.

The dark-brown haired boy's eyes widened. Instantly, he glances to the side to avoid any interaction with the high schooler.

Baekhyun snickered, taken aback. "HㅡHey, I don't bite," he said, towering over the shorter boy. "What's your name?"

"...Are you talking to me?" the middle schooler pointed to himself.

" _Hah, so he's that kind of kid._ " Baekhyun thought. He laughed, making the boy flinch. "Well, what do you think?" he smiles kindly.

"OㅡOh, um, okay."

"Hyung, I meanㅡ sunbaenim will introduce himself to you," he puts a hand on the kid's shoulder. "My name is Byun Baekhyun."

An inaudible sound came out of the boy's mouth, but Baekhyun couldn't hear him. "What was that? I can't hear you, it's so loud in here." he gestures to the others. 

Elementary and middle school kids were playing icebreaker games with their tutors already. Baekhyun knew that they were wasting time since they're the only ones not involved.

"I said, I'm Kim Taehyung, it's nice to meet you too, Baekhyun-sunbaenim."

The older boy smiled. "Shall we join the others?"

"OㅡOkay."

Baekhyun guided Taehyung to a table where Jongdae was calling him over. "Hyung, come join us!" he exclaims. Next to him was a girl that seems to be the same age as Taehyung. A beautiful girl with the same hair colour as him.

Taehyung slides his backpack off, and settled it down against a leg of the table.

"Thanks Jongdae," Baekhyun said. "What are we going to be doing now, by the way?"

"We're supplied with spaghetti noodles, string, marshmallows, and a long piece of tape." he gestures to the objects that were sprawled out across the desk. "We need to make a tipi."

"What's a tipi?" Taehyung intercepted.

Before Baekhyun or Jongdae could answer, the girl in front of him completed the deed. "It's like a tent but it's made out of animal skin,"

"I wasn't asking you, Nayeon." he countered.

"Well, you should've specified on who you were asking!"

" _Well,_ you shouldn'tㅡ"

"Enough, _you two._ " Baekhyun growled. "Don't argue, we have to work together to be successful in this activity. Got it?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

Jongdae laughs awkwardly as Baekhyun smiles down at the two. "Great, let's build!"  
  


ㅡ  
  


Nayeon groaned. "We could've built the best tipi if it weren't for Taehyung snapping all of our spaghetti noodles into pieces!"

"Whatㅡ Hey, it isn't my fault that they break too easily!" he slammed his hands on the desk, making a few noodles fly away. "And besides, wㅡwe only had fifteen minutes!"

"Your hands are too big, you shouldn't have touched them, dumbo."

"Guys, please don't argue," Jongdae pleaded. "Your sunbaenim is starting to get irritated, and you _would not_ want to see him angry." he leaned in close so he could whisper. The three of them turned to Baekhyun, who was rubbing his temples in a circular motion.

Taehyung scoffed. "Fine."

Nayeon sighed, but nodded.

Baekhyun marches over to Taehyung and grabs his shoulder, leading him away from his classmate Jongdae and Nayeon. "Time to get some work done~!" 


	4. Rumours...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finds out about blowjobs and Baekhyun lashes out at him.

**_Kim Taehyung's POV_ **

The first tutoring session was now over. A teacher entered the room and told everyone to finish up quickly. We were instructed to stack the chairs on top of the desks and to make sure that they were against the walls so that when the tutees leave, the high schoolers could stay back to clean the floor.

With my backpack on top of the desk I worked on, I began to pack up to head home. After sliding my pencil case in the front pocket, I was about to put my binder in. Two high schoolers not doing their task were talking loudly behind me, stopping me from continuing.

"Yeah, it's disgusting," one of them said. "I heard that they go to the bathroom and go inside one of the stalls together. Baekhyun gives Chanyeol blowjobs. A friend of mine who caught them in the act told me."

_Blowjob? What is a blowjob?_

"Hate that gay shit," the other student with a deeper voice sneered. "That's gross, during school hours too? _Wow,_ they should be ashamed of themselves."

His friend gave him a mirthless laugh. "Baekhyun's a man whore, he's able to fuck anyone whenever he wants to."

"What a faggot." 

I stiffened up. The word _faggot_ echoed in my mind. That word, _I know what it is._ It's an insult you use to call a boy who's in love with other boys. A kid in my grade gets called that all the time by his bullies.

Baekhyun-sunbaenim approaches me, holding a chair with both of his hands. "Hey Taehyung, I'll walk you out, I'm almost done here," he tells me. "I just need to stack this chair and we'll be on our way."

He was about to pass by me but I speak up, having the urge to ask him something. "S-Sunbaenim?"

He swivels around, humming in response.

"Uh," My gaze landed on the chair Baekhyun-sunbaenim was holding, I look up at him, timidly. "What's a bㅡblowjob?"

Almost immediately, his soft expression turns dark. He slams the chair down, making everyone around us flinch. In just a few steps, he made it to my desk. Baekhyun-sunbaenim gets ahold of my backpack. Opening the bag wide enough after zipping it open, he reaches inside for my binder.

I gasp, "Sunbaenim, wㅡwhat are you doing?" I grip his bicep, shaking it.

He rifles through a binder of mine that's shared for two subjects, plucking out every sheet he's done skimming over. My worksheets land onto the floor, piling up near our feet.

Tears threaten to fall down my face.

_My neatly, organized written notes are_ _getting_ _ruined by him!_

"What are they teaching you at school? he questions, not stopping his momentum. "Are they teaching you how to give blowjobs in sex ed or something?"

"WㅡWhat? I don't knowㅡ"

"BAEKHYUN!" a deep voice bellowed.

A taller boy tramps over to us. He snatches my binder out of Sunbaenim's hold, staring daggers at him. "What on _earth_ are you doing?" he gives Baekhyun-sunbaenim a nudge, long, slender fingers brush over his chest. "Huh?"

"Stay out of this, Chanyeol,"

_So this is the "Chanyeol" those two boys were talking about._

Chanyeol scoffed. "No, because it's actually my job to keep you out of trouble, Baekhyun."

"Fuck off, will you?"

My eyes widened at Baekhyun-sunbaenim's use of profanity. I turned to the taller high schooler, with desperation blazing in my eyes. Chanyeol catches me staring and the corners of his lips lift up in a reassuring way.

"Don't worry," he whispers soothingly, leaning his head more lower so only I could hear him. "I got this."

"Baekhyun, please gather up his things." he ordered. "I'll show him out." 

Soon enough, my papers were sloppily put back into my binder. Sunbaenim slips all my belongings back into my backpack. He hasn't said a single word to me ever since his friend arrived. Him giving me the cold shoulder frightens me. _A lot._ And I just met him, so this says a lot about his demeanour.

_Did... I do something wrong? Did I say something I wasn't supposed to say? Why isn't he giving me answers?_

"Let's go, bud."

"Huh?" I blinked. His tall figure looms over me. He hands me my backpack. "Thank you."

Everyone else in the room were still watching us as we were leaving. I turned my head to say goodbye to my tutor but Chanyeol stopped me, "No need to do that,"

"No need to say goodbye?" I questioned, puzzled.

"Let's just leave him alone for now, alright?" he gives me a half-smile. 

My jaw clenched, I hummed in response.

"Hey, I realized that I didn't get your name after what..." he cleared his throat, "Baekhyun did back there."

"My name is Kim Taehyung."

"Kim Taehyung..." he tested my name out on his tongue. "What a great name, it suits you."

My face flushed at his subtle compliment. "TㅡThank you, Chanyeol-sunbaenim."

Sunbaenim's eyes widened. Judging by his reaction, he was shocked that he didn't need to introduce himself to have me know who he is. Before he could say something, I cut him off.

"I know your name, there were two other high schoolers in the classroom talking about you... aㅡand Baekhyun-sunbaenim called you that." 

_Crap, maybe I shouldn't have said that!_

Sunbaenim's eyes narrowed. "They were also talking about _Baekhyun,_ I suppose?"

I nodded. He faces the direction we were heading in, and sighs.

"Listen to me, Taehyung," he says, putting a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from walking, momentarily. "When you get yourself involved with the wrong crowd, everyone is going to talk about you behind your back."

"IㅡI don't think that's gonna happen to me, sunbaenim." I nibbled on my lower lip.

"Oh? Why do you think that?"

A smile appeared on my face. "Because I'll be nice to everyone, so they won't talk bad about me." I proudly say.

He frowns. "Nice or not, you can't prevent anyone from finding ways to damage everyone's point of view on you."

"That'sㅡ"

Chanyeol-sunbaenim continues to talk. "No matter what, you'll somehow find yourself in a period of your life where you'll feel like an animal in a zoo, belittled by everyone else. They'll be laughing at you, pointing, whispering... one way or another, you'll be their topic, feeding into their juicy gossip."

ㅡ

_**Third Person POV** _

"Baekhyun, wait... please stop, BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol groaned. His best friend was practically ignoring him. They live near each other, so with no doubts, they walk home with each other. However, because of the event that occurred earlier in the tutoring session, Baekhyun had the urge of avoiding Chanyeol when walking home.

When the younger started running, Chanyeol bolted for him. 

"Geez, are you deaf?! I SAID STOP!" his grip on his backpack straps tightened. Already, Chanyeol could feel the sweat accumulating from his hands onto the straps. It was even going down his back. Because of his unfit figure, Chanyeol considers if he should go to the gym more often.

"Why the fuck do we keep doing tㅡthis," he pants, "so sick and tired of chasing this bastard!"

His longer legs gave him the ability to catch up with Baekhyun immediately. Thankfully, as he got closer to him, he wasn't noticed. Baekhyun didn't turn around. If he had been noticed, then perhaps his best friend would've sprinted for his life.

Chanyeol slipped his fingers through the hanging loop of Baekhyun's backpack and abruptly tugged hard, resulting in the younger to cry out, startled.

"Whaㅡ"

"Come with me," he takes hold of his best friend's wrist. Chanyeol began to walk in front of him, pulling and leading him to another spot.

Baekhyun snarled. "Chanyeol, I'm going home. Let go of me!" he flapped the arm that was held hostage, around so that he could make an escape from Chanyeol's death grip. But he didn't budge. It was painfully getting hard for blood to circulate in Baekhyun's left arm. His hand began to tingle.

Chanyeol slammed him onto a bench nearby. Before Baekhyun caught his bearings, Chanyeol fixed his hands on spots of the bench by Baekhyun's sides, enveloping him. Now, he had a lower chance of getting away.

The taller friend was still panting, but soon enough he was able to words out of his mouth. "What is your problem, Baekhyun?!"

"My problem?!" he yelled. "You humiliated me in front of everyone at the program! What is _your problem_ , asshole?! Why did you take that brat's side?!"

"My probㅡ what the fuck, Baekhyun, are you _hearing_ yourself?! _You_ brought this upon yourself," he reminded, "why were you acting like that anyway? You scared the poor kid."

"He's not a kid, he's like, 13," Baekhyun scoffed. "And why do you care? It's none of your business."

"OF COURSE IT'S MY BUSINESS!" Chanyeol's loud, masculine scream tore through the air. "I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, EVERYTHING YOU DO IS MY BUSINESS!" he withdraws his hands from the bench, and situates himself beside Baekhyun. Chanyeol lets out a long sigh, rubbing his face with his large hands. "Why... are you being so difficult?" he mumbled.

Silence spills over them. Sounds of screaming children, cars honking and people passing by resonate throughout the area.

Baekhyun speaks up, "You don't think that people are talking about us, do you?"

Chanyeol didn't dare to respond. He couldn't get himself to face his _dear_ friend. How was he supposed to answer that? He doesn't want to hurt Baekhyun with what he's going to say.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun calls out, _"what are we?"_

The older gives in by responding, "Well, what do you want us to be? Just close friends?"

"Actually, I think we're more than that..." Baekhyun caresses Chanyeol's thigh suggestively.

Chanyeol hummed, intrigued. "Yeah?" he fondles with a strand of the younger's hair. With no hesitation from the other, clothed arms wrap around his sensitive neck. Soft, warm lips press against his. 

Immediately, the _two friends_ enter a world of their own.


	5. Know You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's older brother, Taehyun, tells him a shocking revelation.

**_Third Person POV_ **

"I'm home!" Taehyung called out from the mudroom of his home. He uses the pointy part of his right shoe that's covering his big toe, to step on the heel of his left. 

Out of his outdoor shoes, he slides his feet into his baby blue slippers that he received from his grandmother a few months back. They're fluffy, but the downside to having slippers like these is that, you could get food stains on them and it'll be difficult to get it off. 

Many types of food had fallen onto them. Soup, meat, kimchi, mostly kimchi since Taehyung has the tendency to somehow drop a piece on his slippers. It slides through the narrow gap of his metal chopsticks, of course it's inevitable.

He saunters into the kitchen, humid air slaps him on the face. His eyes sting due to the hot air, "Mom, are you making beef stew for dinner again?"

Taehyung's mom, Haeun, drops the ladle on a napkin after taking a sip from it. "Oh, honey, you're back!" she exclaims happily. She unties the grey apron from behind her back, and settles it on the kitchen counter. "How was the tutoring program? Did you enjoy it?"

He decided to lie. "Um, yeah. It was great." he watches her stir the beef stew she made with the ladle.

 _No it wasn't,_ Taehyung thought. _It was a mess._

"Is your tutor nice to you?"

"Yeah, he is." Taehyung doesn't know if Baekhyun is actually nice or not. He wonders if him being nice was just all an act, and is afraid that his sunbaenim's outburst shows who he truly is. 

"What grade is he in? What's his name?"

Taehyung was close to letting out a sigh, but he didn't want his mom to question his attitude, so he responded, "First grade in high school. His name is Byun Baekhyun."

"Byun Baekhyun?" she repeated. "Why do I feel like I've heard that name beforeㅡ _oh!_ Your brotherㅡ"

"Mom, can we continue this conversation tomorrow? I'm actually really tired. I want to go to sleep early."

She looks at her son skeptically. "But dinner's almost ready. Are you sure you don't want to eat?" 

"I'll be fine, just save me some food so I could eat it in the morning."

"Alright."

"Thanks, mom." With hurried steps, Taehyung turns to his left, heading down the small, narrow hallway of their apartment. Trying to get his backpack off, he bumps into a muscular, taller figure. 

Taehyung's gaze shoots up to make eye contact with them. "HㅡHyung, what are you doing here?"

His older brother, Taehyun, ruffles his hair, smirking down at him. "What? You're not happy to see your older brother?" Taehyun feigns shock, pouting afterwards. "You know, I'm barely here because of uni, so at least pretend you're happy to see me."

To his hyung's request, Taehyung revolves around quickly, back now facing the unexpected visitor. He swiftly turns back to Taehyun, eyes widening. 

" _Oh my gosh,_ " he puts a hand over his mouth, " _hyung,_ you're here!" Acting like a little kid, he jumps towards his hyung, wrapping slim arms around Taehyun's taut torso. Taehyung basks himself into his chest, inhaling the masculine scent effusing out of his hyung.

The chest against Taehyung's face began to vibrate. He stuck his chin up against the clothed body, sneaking a peek at Taehyun. 

"Missed you too, my dongsaeng." Dark brown eyes glance down at him. A smug look overcame Taehyun's features. "Shall we eat dinner? Mom was calling me over not too long ago to eat."

"Um," Taehyung recoils himself from holding onto his older brother. "No thanks, I'm good. School was exhausting, so I just want to sleep."

"You sure? Skipping meals is something you shouldn't do..." Taehyun looks at him, skeptically. 

"I'm not hungry."

Taehyun knew that his younger brother was obviously lying. He knew him too well that he couldn't get away with anything. Right away, he could sense something being fabricated on the spot. After all, he did major in psychology since growing up, he had a talent of analyzing an individual's behaviour on the spot. Because of this, Taehyung's lies would be exposed by his own brother, which made it difficult to rebel against his parents' wish.

"Okay, as you wish," Once again, Taehyun ruffles Taehyung's hair, earning a groan from the younger boy in response. He chuckled. "I won't be persistent to have you eat with us, but make sure this doesn't happen again, you understand?"

Taehyung nodded, smiling reassuringly. His hyung places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "Rest well."  
  
  
  


ㅡ

A pillow was slammed on Taehyung's head, immediately his body shot up, "WㅡWㅡWhat's happening? Are we getting robbed?!" his head whirled around to see his older brother leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. 

Letting out a raspy laugh, Taehyun smiled. "Get up, breakfast is made."

"OㅡOh, okay." When the taller figure leaves, Taehyung throws his duvet off of him, instantly following his brother out of his room.

Entering the kitchen, he notices that there are two empty plates filled with crumbs, on one side of the rectangular table. A plate filled with toast and a knife plastered on top of it, on the other. Taehyung soon realizes that the bowl of beef stew accompanied by a bowl of rice was his, since he didn't eat that for dinner last night.

"Did mom and dad leave already for work?" Taehyung queries, touching the side of small bowl to check its temperature. He winces, drawing back his hand and rubbed it soothingly.

Taehyun takes note of this, and immediately damps a dish cloth with cold water. Pacifying the burn, he drapes the cloth over his younger brother's hand. "Gosh, Taehyung, don't touch it! I just heated it up on the stove, so it's very hot." he presses the cloth down a little more firmly. "And yeah, just now, actually."

"OㅡOh, um, okay," Taehyung sits himself down in a chair accordingly to where his food is. "Hyung, you could let go now."

"Ah," he reels his hand away, "sorry," Taehyun steps away. He puts away the two empty plates in the sink.

"It's okay."

Taehyun also sits himself down.

The two brothers mutter out a "thank you for the food" and dug in. They ate in silence for about a minute, until Taehyun decided to ask his brother a question.

"Something bothering you, little Tae?"

Taehyung takes a brief break from sipping his stew off his spoon, giving his older brother a side glance. "HㅡHuh?"

"You haven't been skipping meals, have you?" Taehyun pokes into the topic a little further. "Because when you do, something is definitely on your mind."

"I'mㅡ"

"Like I told you before, you don't need to hide anything from me." he points out, holding his gaze with Taehyung's. "You remember, right?"

"YㅡYeah..."

"I'm glad you remember." he tilted his head, smiling. "So, tell me. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

" _Nothing?_ Are you bullshitting me right now?"

Taehyung doesn't answer. Just sat there, brought his arms to his side, and stared down at his food.

The older boy scoffs. "Is that tutoring program on your mind, or is it something else?"

Taehyung's eyes widen. "H—How do you know about that?"

"Mom told me about it." he replied in a _duh_ tone, rolling his eyes. "Is your tutor Byun Baekhyun bringing you trouble?"

_Silence._

"Tell me, Taehyung," he pleads, "you need to get this off your mind by saying out loud what's going on in that brain of yours."

"Okay, fine!"  
  
  
  


—

"Ah, so that's what happened?" Taehyun asks, taking a bite out of his matcha ice cream. 

It's a Saturday afternoon, and Taehyun decided that he and his dongsaeng should head to a café for a better environment to chat about life in. He treated Taehyung to ice cream, wanting an explanation in return.

The younger boy exhaled, "Yeah," he noticed his vanilla bean ice cream melting. Taehyung tilts his small bowl towards him, scraping the liquid with his spoon to indulge the rest of it.

"You know," Taehyun began. Curious eyes in front of him shot up. "His older brother tutored me when I was your age."

Taehyung settled his empty bowl down on the wooden table. "Really? No way!" 

"Way," Taehyun grinned. "I don't think you'd remember since you were only six years old and probably won't remember Baekbeom coming into our home."

"Well, I kinda do remember him." Taehyung states. "He was tall, wasn't he?"

They both laugh.

Taehyung's older brother continued to chat about his tutor, and decided to tell his dongsaeng all about the times he encountered Baekhyun, and how he was such a strange child. Whenever Taehyun would come over, Baekhyun would be sitting at the kitchen table, drawing unusual creatures, and making sure to make them look scary and graphic. Another odd habit of his was bringing dead rodents home. 

"They were all killed the same way," Taehyun said, "strangled with their throats cut open."

The bell on the door of the café jingled. Door swinging open, two teenagers entered. Unbeknownst to the two brothers, the younger brother of a former tutor and his friend passed by their table. 

"You want anything?" Chanyeol asked, slipping his hand behind himself for his wallet in the pocket of his jeans.

"Uh, no, I'm good." Baekhyun blabbered out.

"You sure?"

"Actually, maybe I'm craving something sweet. So a frappuccinoㅡ _oh_."

Two pairs of widened eyes settled on Baekhyun.

Chanyeol turned around, wondering why his friend cut himself off. Then, he stiffened. 

"Sir?" the cashier tending to Chanyeol voice's rung out. "Is that credit or debit?"

He swivelled forward. "Oh sorry. Credit." Paying for their drinks, Chanyeol hands over his card.

Taehyung makes himself smaller in his seat, shoulders sagging. He slides his hands that were on the table, down to his knees.

Chanyeol cuts the tension and staring game by sitting at a table near Taehyung and his older brother.

"Hello Taehyung," he smiles.

"HㅡHi, sunbae..."

"How's your weekend going so far?"

"It's gㅡgood... thanks for asking." the middle schooler replied.

Chanyeol grinned.

Baekhyun stood there, clearly brooding at Taehyun. His thoughts were abrupt as he was grabbed by the wrist, getting pulled down onto a seat.

"What the fuㅡ"

"Sit. Down." Chanyeol demanded.

Baekhyun crossed his arms and immediately sat down. He glared at Taehyun. " _Taehyun_." he nodded sternly. 

" _Baekhyun._ " Taehyun mimicked his gesture. "How are you? It's been so long."

"You don't need to know how I'm doing." he snaps.

"Damn. Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel invaded."

"I see you haven't changed a bit. You were always such a stuck up person and so pretentious. How annoying." Baekhyun folded his hands in his lap, expression etched with disfavour. 

"Pardon? Did you just insult me?" Taehyun questioned in disbelief. "How dare you. You were always so amazing at bringing out people's flaws, you little bratㅡ"

"An iced americano and green tea frappuccino for Chanyeol!" One of the baristas working behind the counter presented the drinks, wiping the plastic cups with a towel first.

"Oh, that's our cue to leave~!" Chanyeol stood up. "We're taking our drinks to go. See you around, Taehyung." he kindly smiled at the young boy and nodded at Taehyun.

Baekhyun sauntered over to the counter to snatch his and Chanyeol's drink. The two friends were about to leave but Chanyeol suddenly remembered something. 

"Oh, hey Baekhyun, aren't _you_ forgetting something?" he singsonged. 

The taller teen received a _what the fuck_ look from his friend. However, Baekhyun stopped sipping his drink and sighed.

"Taehyung," he locked eyes with his tutee. Taehyung fidgeted. "I sincerely apologize for lashing out on you yesterday. I hope you couldㅡ um, forgive me." Baekhyun avoids eye contact with Taehyung.

"Good job." Chanyeol leaned in to whisper in his ear.

Taehyun began to choke on his water.

Taehyung's jaw dropped slightly. "OㅡOh, I already fㅡforgive you, sunbae."

"Thank you." And with that, he and Chanyeol left the café.

"Oh my god, did I just hear him say that just now?" Taehyun's eyes bulged. "I didn't know he had it in him to forgive someone, wow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do student writers balance their school and author life? Damn I need them to give me advice, I'm so bad at things like this lmao.
> 
> A little reminder: Wash your hands regularly, sneeze/cough into the crook of your elbows, don't touch your face, and keep a distance away from sick peeps. Stay safe!!
> 
> Love you!
> 
> Take care of yourself!
> 
> ❤ Izzy


	6. Please Don't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun recalls a nightmare that happened to him when he was younger.

**_Third Person POV_ **

"I have to admit Chanyeol, I hate apologizing to people especially when they don't deserve my sympathy." Baekhyun balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder to retrieve his keys out of his backpack. 

"Let off some steam, Baekhyun." Chanyeol suggested on the other line. "He's just a kid, don't torment him with your anger issues."

"A _kid?_ He's thirteen, no need to treat him a like baby learning what the world truly is."

"Iㅡ Okay, I won't try to argue with that." he sighs. "Have a goodnight, I'll see you on Monday. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Sleep well, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun jiggled his keys into the keyhole of his apartment. Opening the door, he noticed that all lights were off. 

The gleaming light of the argent silver orb oozed through the blinds of the dust-filled window. So it wasn't entirely pitch black.

Ambling over to his bedroom, Baekhyun noticed that his dad was on the couch, soju bottle in hand, out cold. 

He sighed. "Dad's drinking habits are never going away." Shaking his head, he carefully turned the knob of his bedroom door so his dad wouldn't jolt awake.

Baekhyun quickly got himself ready for bed. He slid under the sheets and right away, he fell asleep.  
  
  


ㅡ

_A terrible night is coming (warning)_

Baekhyun felt a hand carding through his hair. The touch is affectionate, _and so,_ comforting. He let out a content sigh and leaned towards the warmth. The person that held him in his arms chuckled.

"My Baekhyun, my sweet boy..." the voice slurred, bringing the younger male to his chest.

A gust of alcohol-scented breath hit Baekhyun in the face. Mind being dragged back into consciousness, his eyes snapped open.

Baekhyun squirmed under his father's body. "What are youㅡ _ngh_." A large, strong hand massaged his lower region. "Let me go dad! Please..."

"No, I won't. How could you deny something that'll give you so much pleasure?" Chapped lips press against his forehead.

"Dad, _please_ ㅡ What if mㅡmom comes in? Or hyung, grandpa, or grandma? They'll find usㅡ"

"Baekhyun," his dad replied flatly.

Making an attempt to raise his arms above himself, Baekhyun clenches his fists to land a few punches on his father. Unfortunately, Baekho skillfully maneuvers his son's body, switching to a position that has him straddling Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ineffectually wiggles to escape, sobbing. "You cㅡcan't dㅡdo this, dad, please let me go..."

"Do you want me to stop because you're a virgin?" Baekho deadpanned.

Baekhyun's eyes widened, trembling beneath the larger man. "Hㅡhuhㅡ"

"You are a product of me, my sweet boy. You belong to me. No one but me could take away your innocence." His father's hand vice gripped Baekhyun's mouth, clamping over it. Baekhyun vigorously shook his head, whimpering. "Stop struggling boy, or you're going to make this harder for yourself."

Baekhyun couldn't do anything. He couldn't move, yell, or speak. His mind was engulfed in fear. If the rest of his family were to find him like this, he'd be shamed. Humiliated and shunned by them for the rest of his life. 

Tears streaked down his face. He shuddered as he felt a cold, calloused hand slide inside his shirt, caressing the side of his body. Baekhyun sobbed harder as the hand sliding down grasped his member. 

"Don't worry," Baekho peppered kisses on his jawline, down to his neck, and even lower. "I'll make sure you'll enjoy this, my sweet boy. Stay still for me." A finger enters inside him.

"GET OFF, GET OFF ME, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Baekhyun screamed. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME, DON'T TOUCH ME!" 

Baekhyun kicked the bed sheets away, still having his screaming fit. Momentarily, his gaze landed on the glass cup that stood by his phone on the nightstand. He took ahold of it and chucked it at his father who was across the room, hard. Baekho jumps back in surprise. Glass shattered on the wall, spilling all over. Huffing out, Baekhyun leans back, landing hard.

"GET OUT, DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK TO MY ROOM!" he screeched. He pushed his face into his palms, sobbing. 

The lights in his bedroom flicked on. Baekhyun's head snapped up. His vision was blurred, but he could make out on who the person is by squinting.

"GㅡGrandma?" he sat up.

Her hand flew over her mouth, eyes furrowed in concern. "Oh, you poor thing!" she cooed. Haewon cleverly avoids the glass that's on the floor along the walls, and gets to Baekhyun in seconds. "My precious grandson, what happened?"

Baekhyun stared at her as if she told him that she saw a ghost. He looked down at his lap. 

"HㅡHe was in hㅡhere, grandma. Heㅡ"

"He?" she arched an eyebrow.

" _Dad..._ he keeps coming back to haunt me." he whispered.

She gasped, "OㅡOh my..." she takes a look around the room and sighs. 

Then she sits next to her grandson, sliding her legs on the bed. Haewon takes him in her arms and strokes his head. Without saying anything, she gets him to calm down. She was willing to clean up the glass on the floor without nitpicking at what just happened, too much. 

After cleaning up, she hurries over to the kitchen, finding Baekhyun's medicine. Haewon comes back with a tray in hand. On the tray was a glass of water, and a small saucer with two pills rolling around on top. Right away, Baekhyun takes the pills and swallows them with ease.

As he was taking his medication, Haewon limps over to his dresser and takes out clothes for her grandson to wear. A white t-shirt, shorts, and boxers. She settles the clothes on Baekhyun's lap. Sipping water, he gives his grandma a puzzled look.

"Take a shower, Baekhyun. When I came in here, I found you sweating a river!" she points out, tsking.

Baekhyun stiffly nods. With no rush, he heads over to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Settling his clothes over the porcelain sink, he ruffles his hair back, taking a good look of himself in the mirror. A tear stained face looked back. The colour on his face faded long ago, and dark shadows framed beneath his eyes. 

" _I look like shit. I feel and look miserable._ " Baekhyun glowered at his reflection. " _I should've ended this sad story long ago._ "

His eyes peer down lower at his body. Lowering his head and shifting his gaze from the mirror, Baekhyun holds out his arms. The scars of his effort to end the pain become much more visible under the dim bathroom light as he moves his arms in a circular motion. 

Baekhyun's breathing quickens. He exclaims out in anger, punching the mirror. Hoping to get rid of the Baekhyun he despises seeing, he smashes the mirror into pieces of himself that wouldn't be capable of being put together ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession to make - this is my first time writing (semi?) smut.... so uh, I'm so sorry if it's very unnatural or awkward, or weird, I haven't done anything like this before. T-T If you have any tips, feel free to help me out, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Love you!
> 
> Have a great day,
> 
> ❤ Izzy


End file.
